What's Wrong?
by shvr
Summary: Haruno Sakura tahu benar ada yang salah dengan otak si sableng Sasori dan tiap hari ke hari, keabnormalan otaknya itu bukannya sembuh, malah semakin bertambah/Drabble!
1. Chapter 1

**What's Wrong?**

 _ **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 _ **Story by Shiravira**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura tahu benar ada yang salah dengan otak si sableng Sasori dan tiap hari ke hari, keabnormalan otaknya itu bukannya sembuh, malah semakin bertambah**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori menguap lebar, mengamati setiap garis-garis tak beraturan yg terbentuk di papan tulis. Tiga jam pelajaran fisika, dan satupun tak ada yang masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Salahkan guru botak tak berperasaan itu.

Masuk kelas dengan tampang garang dan mata melotot kemudian memberi tugas 40 soal, keluar kelas sampai jam pelajaran ketiga dimulai, masuk kelas lagi dan mengoreksi tugas muridnya. Enak, ya.

 _Pak, dedek lelah pak_

Menyibak poninya yang sudah mulai tak karuan bentuknya itu, Akasuna muda itu kemudian misuh-misuh menulis setiap inchi demi inchi tulisan sang guru dengan telaten. Toh, nanti ia belajar lagi di rumah. Sasori 'kan anak rajin.

Merasa semakin pusing dengan tulisannya yang sudah tidak jelas mana huruf k, q dan r semacamnya, lelaki bersurai merah itu menghela nafas. Kalau sekarang tidak mengerti, apalagi acara belajar sendirinya di rumah. Makin bloon yang ada.

Di tengah acara misuh-misuhnya yang semakin tak karuan, ia masih bisa mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya.

"Sas, belum pulang?"

Dan baru kali ini seorang Akasuna Sasori merasa hidupnya begitu beruntung memiliki teman sekelas seperti Haruno Sakura. Biasanya sih Sasori cuma jadi sasak tinju sang Haruno tunggal jika ia sedang datang bulan. Tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini, Haruno Sakura bisa jadi pembimbing yang baik.

"Belum. Sak, rumus ini maksudnya apaan?" Tangannya menyodorkan buku tulis yang sudah penuh dengan goresan-goresan tinta indah karya seorang Akasuna Sasori.

Sakura mengerjap, "Hah? Seriusan ga ngerti yang kaya gini?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Kemana aja sih tadi pas Bapak nerangin?" Sakura menggeser kursi di dekat meja Sasori. Menimbulkan sedikit bunyi khas benda diseret. "Lah, nerangin palamu gundul. Si Bapak cuma coret-coret doang di papan tulis. Apa yang mau dipelajari coba?"

Tangan gadis itu kemudian merebut pulpen yang dipegang Sasori. "Itu kamunya yang oon. Besarnya gaya sebanding dengan konstanta kali q1 dikali q2. Berbanding terbalik dengan jarak pangkat dua, gini 'kan?"

Sasori mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa coba muatannya mesti ada dua? Terus ngapain juga dipangkat-pangkat kaya gini? Nambah-nambah masalah doangan," Iris hazelnutnya bergerak-gerak kecil sesuai jari-jarinya yang ikut menggaris bawahi kata yang tak dimengertinya.

"Ya 'kan Sas, kalo muatannya satu namanya jomblo dong. Ga bakal punya gaya tarik menarik atau tolak menolak. Kaya situ, jomblo kronis,"

"Apaan nyangkut-nyangkut status,"

"Ya lumayan jadi perumpaan gitu. Biar gampang dihapal. Gayanya ada yang tarik menarik kalo berbeda jenis, tolak menolak dengan sejenis. Kan tuh kaya pasangan normal sama pasangan homo,"

"Oh," Lelaki beriris hazelnut itu kemudian menuangkan beberapa goresan tipis pada bukunya. "Intinya, untuk soal yang ini, muatannya tarik menarik 'kan?"

"Iya,"

"Terus kalo jaraknya gede, gayanya makin kecil?"

"Iyaa, Sas,"

"Bisa diumpamakan dong ya?"

"Iya- hah?"

"Sama seperti cintaku kepadamu. Jika jarak antara kita melebar, cinta kita tidak akan sebesar saat kita berdekatan 'kan?" Iris hazelnya menengok ke arah si gadis.

Sakura diam tak mampu berkata-kata. Beberapa detik yang kosong itu diisi oleh keheningan si anak adam yang menatap si anak hawa dengan tatapan meminta pendapat atas pertanyaannya.

"APASIH SAS? SAMPIS DEH SUMPAH."

Dan Haruno Sakura dengan cepat langsung menarik kasar tubuhnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas diiringi rona tipis merah muda yang menjalari pipinya serta Sasori yang mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Satu hal yang Sakura tahu, Sasori juga butuh dibelai ternyata.


	2. Chapter 2 : Between You and Me

**What's Wrong?**

 _ **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate T**_

 _ **Story by Shiravira**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura tahu benar ada yang salah dengan otak si sableng Sasori dan tiap hari ke hari, keabnormalan otaknya itu bukannya sembuh, malah semakin bertambah**

 **.**

 **Between You and Me**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura lahir di musim semi, bersamaan dengan mekarnya bunga sakura yang berwarna merah muda lembut. Musim semi yang membawa harapan agar tahun berikutnya lebih baik. Dengan kelembutan dan keindahan yang dimiliki musim semi, orangtuanya berharap bahwa ia bisa menjadi sosok gadis yang kuat dan indah layaknya bunga sakura.

Akasuna Sasori selalu menikmati musim panas di desa Suna. Sepanjang tahun, iklim yang terlihat hanyalah berupa pasir-pasir beterbangan yang dihembus angin. Sasori bahkan harus rela berteriak dari ujung satu ke ujung lainnya karena suara yang dikeluarkannya tidak akan pernah terdengar ke tempat yang ia tuju. Angin mematahkannya di tepi jalan. Dan kini ia tahu darimana watak keras kepalanya muncul.

.

.

Olahraga dan seni. Dua hal yang benar-benar dibenci si gadis merah muda. Sakura selalu benci apapun hal yang tidak dapat dikuasainya. Tubuhnya terlalu lembek untuk olahraga dan tangannya tidak bisa membuat goresan halus dan tipis dengan benar sehingga mewujudkan hasil yang abstrak pada setiap hasil gambarannya. Dan karena itulah, ia tidak pernah berusaha untuk mendapatkan nilai diatas rata-rata pada kedua pelajaran itu jika remedial saja sudah bisa menyelamatkan nilainya.

Serampangan, nyeleneh, dan percaya diri. Orang menggambarkan sifat Sasori dengan tiga kata itu. Jika mau, bisa juga tambahkan kata pintar karena orang itu menguasai hampir seluruh mata pelajaran –mendapat nilai tertinggi dan selalu lolos dari remedial, kecuali seni menggambarnya yang terlampau buruk. Jauh lebih buruk daripada goresan tangan Sakura yang masih bisa dikenali bentuknya. Sasori benar-benar payah dalam menggambar tetapi ia dengan _pede_ membanggakan coretan lengkung lengkung yang ia sebut botol.

.

.

Setiap guru pasti mengenali Sasori. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan murid merah mencolok yang selalu aktif di dalam kelas. Apalagi jabatannya sebagi ketua kelas dan siswa teladan –merangkap dengan pangeran sekolah. Benar-benar tidak boleh ada satupun guru yang melewatkan makhluk tampan, ramah dan luar biasa cerdas ini.

Haruno Sakura hanya murid perempuan biasa yang tidak terlalu mencolok di awal-awal perkenalan kelas. Rambut merah muda panjangnya ia gerai dengan tambahan aksesoris kecil seperti jepit rambut. Aroma parfumnya pun tercium lembut dan tidak terkesan menonjol. Hanya saja, hasil ulangan harian miliknya selalu berhasil membuat para guru terkejut dan mecari-cari kehadirannya. Hanya tahu nama saja dan tidak kenal orangnya. Sakura cukup terbiasa dengan hal itu.

.

.

Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya terlahir untuk mendalami ilmu alam. Terbukti dengan hasil tes awal semester yang menentukan di mana kelas yang akan ia tempati. Kata ilmu alam dalam kertas hasil tesnya tercetak merah dengan perolehan skor paling tinggi, membuktikan ia layak menemati kelas MIPA. Dan sedetik kemudian, wajahnya meringis melihat hasil IQ-nya yang tidak pernah naik sejak SMP. Masih saja tetap 119.

Kertas hasil tes ujian Sasori tergeletak begitu saja di samping meja guru konseling. Matanya menatap bingung guru konseling yang juga terlihat sama bingungnya. Hasil tesnya tidak menunjukkan kelas mana yang akan ia tempati. Hanya tercantum IQ 129 nya di kertas tersebut. Ia benar-benar terlalu cerdas untuk memasuki kelas manapun, menurutnya. Tetapi sebaliknya, guru konseling malah menyalahkan komputer tidak berguna di ruang labkom yang mungkin sudah minta diganti dengan yang baru. Dan akhirnya, meskipun hasil tesnya keluar, tidak pernah ada jawaban yang benar karena hasilnya menunjukkan semua kelas bisa ditempati olehnya. Sehingga ia kemudian disuruh memilih dan pilihannya jatuh pada kelas MIPA.

Dan pada saat itulah, takdir menyatukan mereka yang bertolak belakang di satu kelas dengan jabatan ketua murid dan sekretarisnya.

.

"Karena takdir terlalu lucu untuk ditertawakan dan terlalu jahat untuk disesali. Siapa tahu"


End file.
